I'm not a liar
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV John / Aprés le retour de Sherlock, Sherlock & lui commence a sortir ensemble en tant que couple, John revoit sa meilleure amie, Sherlock les surprend en train de faire quelque chose et doute des sentiments de John.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock (BBC) - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Sherlock/John

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic. Et voici une idée de fic que j'ai eu il y a pas mal de temps...

**I'm not a liar**

Pov John

Je suis en couple avec Sherlock depuis quelques mois maintenant, peu après le retour de Sherlock après sa "fausse mort". Notre relation était un peu complexe, car Sherlock était mal à l'aise et aussi inquiet. Il était également un peu possessif et jaloux, il avait peur que je le quitte pour une autre personne surtout une femme, sachant que je suis bisexuel.

Même si je peux sortir comme je veux de Baker Street, je savais que Sherlock n'aimait pas vraiment cela, mais cette fois si je voulais vraiment passé du temps avec ma meilleure amie surtout que cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. On a passé la journée à se raconter pas mal d'anecdote, a parlé de nos relations, ainsi que de nos boulots, elle m'a dit qu'elle me suivait un peu par rapport aux enquêtes avec Sherlock. Qu'elle était heureuse que je puisse être avec quelqu'un et avec qui s'était sérieux. Quand on s'est quitté on s'est embrassé, chose qu'on a toujours faite. Notre relation est purement amicale. Ce n'était que ma meilleure amie.

Quand je rentrais à Baker Street en arrivant, Sherlock m'a dit **"Je croyais que tu sortais avec ta meilleure amie, mais qui s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?"**

**"Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre nous, on est juste des bons amis"**

**"Alors pourquoi je vous ai surpris en train de vous vous embrassé sur la bouche comme si vous étiez ensemble, je croyais qu'on était ensemble John en tant que couple, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me tromper"**

**"Ce n'est que ma meilleure amie Sherlock, je ne t'ai pas menti, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous"**

D'un coup Sherlock partit de la maison, j'ai décidé de le suivre où il était assis sur un banc, c'est alors que je voyais qu'il était triste, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai dit **"Ce n'est que ma meilleure amie, depuis qu'on est petit, on a toujours agi ainsi, il ne sait jamais rien passé entre nous. Elle sait que je suis avec toi, et elle est heureuse pour nous. Et elle est heureuse avec son mari avec qui elle a des enfants. Je ne te trompe pas tout simplement car je t'aime, que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, je te l'ai promis que je ne serais plus avec aucune autre personne que toi, je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes sentiments"**

**"John, j'ai eu peur, je ne suis pas habitué a tout ce qui est sentiments, geste d'affection mais quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille, ça a été trop, et je ne savais pas quoi penser"**

J'embrassais le cou de Sherlock et je lui dis **"Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais Sherlock, mais je t'aime énormément"**

**"Je t'aime aussi ,John"**

C'est alors que je me relevais et que je pris la main de Sherlock et que je lui dis **"Et si je te montrais à quel point je t'aime en rentrant à la maison"**

On rentrait à la maison ou quand on est arrivé, je lui ai montré à quel point je l'aime en lui faisant l'amour, après l'avoir fait je lui ai dit **"Je t'aime tellement Sherlock, que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi depuis que tu es revenu"**

**"Pareil pour moi, John"**

**"Si j'avais quelque chose je te demanderais bien en mariage"**

C'est à ce moment la Sherlock se leva, je restais surpris surtout qu'il revenait avec une boîte

**"Je crois que ce que tu viens de dire, va peut-être se réaliser, je les ai depuis quelque temps avec moi, mais je ne savais pas quand te le proposer"**

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ouvrais la boîte et vit des bagues et je lui dis**"Oui bien sûr que je t'épouse"** on s'est alors embrassé, et après on a fêté la demande en mariage avec un "round 2".

Quelques jours plus tard, Sherlock a demandé de l'aide à son frère pour qu'on puisse se marier, ce qui a été fait assez rapidement, même si c'était un mariage tranquille il y avait quelques amis et nos familles. Il a pu faire la connaissance de ma meilleure amie et se parler un peu. Il a appris un peu plus sur moi également car avant le mariage, elle était venu discuter avec Sherlock, car je lui avais expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

Depuis je suis heureux avec Sherlock.

**END**


End file.
